


I dare you Sherlock Holmes

by Val221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val221b/pseuds/Val221b
Summary: Little Sherlolly dare in the morgue. Molly and Sherlock are working together in the morgue on a case including serial killer. Sherlock has yet another thing on his mind and he cannot push it away. Enjoy :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Sherlolly fans! This is the first work I decided to upload so please go easy on me. I'm really glad that you clicked here, so I don't want to keep you wainting. Enjoy your reading   
> -Val

**I dare you Sherlock Holmes**

It was dark gloomy day outside. Everything felt quite sleepy even in as busy city as London. Molly was working in morgue in one of the autopsies of victim reportedly of serial killer that had murdered at least seven other people. Molly saw the family of the murdered man outside of morgue as she was performing the autopsy. They identified the body of their bellowed father and husband only moments before. Although she has worked as a pathologist for a long time, she never got used to this part of the job. With precision as always she cut out the organs and was taking apart the body piece by piece until she found the cause of death. She by no means was surprised by her foundlings a bullet straight to the heart, it became a sign of the Phantom as tabloids called this serial killer. As she was collecting samples for the histology, Sherlock made his way to the morgue. With only one look she could saw what he wanted to hear.

“Dead for approximately 3 days, same type of gun as others, bullet straight to the heart, except I found something other than with the other autopsies and it is quite strange.”

“What else?”

“At first I thought I was mistaken, but I checked it twice so it must be entirely correct. The cause of death wasn’t the bullet itself, the wound was created post humorous so I started looking elsewhere and I found this.” “A blood force trauma to the back of the head, created by fall or some instrument.”

“There are no signs of resistance, so logically I would go with an accident but by no means I am one hundred percent sure. I have sent some samples to the forensics, they will determine what really happened to him”

“Molly this is very small, and the heart wasn’t so obvious how did you find it?”

“Sherlock I am not as dumb as I seem, I have lot of experience and if you keep questioning me you will have a problem.”

“Sorry Molly that’s not what I meant, I... I just wanted to tell you that it was really impressive, like a compliment”

“Oh no shit Sherlock you would never do that.”

“You got that line from John didn’t you? What else in your mind I wouldn’t do?”

“I don’t know… Oh yes you wouldn’t kiss me, at least not that you really mean it, you great Sherlock Holmes with your love as a disadvantage and all that I am married to my work nonsense. Kiss me Sherlock Holmes, I dare you.”

With that last sentence, her voice shaking, she looked him right in the eye and saw thing she has never seen there before. Lust. At that moment it seemed like the world has stopped moving, every molecule just froze in an instant, his lips met hers. Euphoria rushed through her veins, she enjoyed every moment of their lips pressing and twisting against one another. It felt like infinity, but she didn’t want it to end. As they parted her brain could form only one thought. BEST KISS EVER! LET’S HAVE ANOTHER ONE. When her senses came back to her she looked at him and saw a grin on his face. What’s going on in that brilliant mind, wait do I wanna know? One thing drove her away from her thoughts, his deep voice ruff and in the same time smooth as hell.

“That was far better than I have expected. We’ll get on that later but first I have to catch a serial killer for you Molly Hooper”

With that he swung his coat and left.

* * *

Later that night Sherlock’s mind started to wonder. He already solved the case, caught the killer. It was all because of Molly. How lucky he was that she noticed the trauma at the back of his head was in fact the cause of death. Others would be of course mistaken, but oh no she wouldn’t. She would always find the right answer. This was in fact reason why he kept her in his mind palace in time of need, she’d help him to get to the right solution. Although he felt something towards her, he didn’t know what it was, he was afraid to do something to do with it because he might eventually lose her if it failed. That was his biggest fear.

This morning in the morgue something changed, his perception of her, he could finally see her clearly. He saw her and he was amazed by her skill, by her beauty, which for the record he was aware of for quite a long time but he pushed it to the back of his mind. She was the one tiny string that held his world together from falling apart. She was his world. If something happened to her he wouldn’t forgive himself, every second for the rest of his life he would regret it. There was indeed something about relationships after all, he saw John being happy when in one, but he also saw how painful it is to lose somebody you deeply care about.

So he decided. He sat in a cab on way to Molly’s place. He has to do something… because if he doesn’t he will lose her as well.

He got out of cab stepped in front of her door, took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened and Molly’s messy head popped up.

“Oh hi Sherlock I didn’t expect you to come, do you want to come in?”

“Actually yes thank you Molly.”

“What about the serial killer? Is everything okay?”

“Everything is just fine Lestrade already arrested him. But that’s not what I came to talk about.”

“What is it then Sherlock? Ehmmm… do you want cup of tea.”

“It would be lovely thank you.”

He was watching Molly as she was reaching for the cups on the top shelf. She looked stunning even in legging and baggy t-shirt. In the meantime, he settled on the sofa and Molly soon accompanied him.

“What was it that you wanted to talk about Sherlock?”

It was somehow difficult for him to say something at the time so he started.

“So Molly you you and I have known each other for some time and I wanted to ask you something.”

“Do go on Sherlock ask anything you want really anything.”

“I’m no expert in these social things so if this sound s somehow inappropriate, I apologize but I don’t know how to formulate to some kind of better phrase so here it comes. Are you still in love with me? Don’t tell me you never were because it was obvious. I’m just asking if you are still in love with me, even though you know me very well all my strengths and weaknesses? I’m curious how could someone as perfect as you love someone like me.”

“Oh Sherlock I do love you for who you are! I’m not trying to idealize you, I’m not saying I wasn’t doing it in the past, but now I see you just as you are and that makes me love you even more. I loved you, I love you and I will love you that is not going to change.”

“I love you too Molly, I love you deeply. I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life, you’re the only person that made me feel something… love. I know, I won’t be perfect boyfriend, but would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“Of course I would you silly fool!”

“Oh Molly another idea popped into my mind, would you be against continuing our encounter from earlier?”

“Not at all Mr. Holmes”

With that their lips met and the new chapter of their life began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this fan-fic. It is my first one so I REALLY hoped you liked it. If you want leave a comment bellow, even if you've got some fair critique leave it there as well, I'd be glad to see your opinion on this. Till the next time :)  
> -Val


End file.
